Keyframe
by Sweet Lunacy
Summary: A moment that seemed innocuous but marked a diversion into a new era. Jibbs. One-shot. Sequel to Petrichor, Rubatosis, and Chrysalism.


**A/N: Sequel to_ Petrichor, Rubatosis_, and _Chrysalism_. Deals with mature content. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Jenny tried to protest as she was pressed into the door of the car, but any words she might have spoken were swallowed by Jethro's lips as he kissed her. When she pulled back, she slapped him lightly on the arm.

"Jethro, we're in public," she admonished quietly.

"Come on, Jen," he said with a smile, "That's the fun of you being on vacation. I can kiss you on my lunch break wherever I want."

He kissed her again and as he glanced over her shoulder, a shadow came over his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Don't turn around," he said low in her ear, "McGee just came out of the restaurant behind you."

"Did he see?"

He nodded.

"I don't think he recognised you. The jeans help."

When he gave her the all-clear, she turned to open the driver's side door and slid behind the wheel. He leaned in and kissed her, smirking as she frowned.

"If he finds out, I'm blaming you," she said.

Gibbs shrugged.

"Fair enough. Drive safe. I'll see you when I get off."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you more."

The smile she gave him was brilliant and her laughter was low.

"Not a chance, Jethro."

He watched her drive away before climbing into his truck and heading back to work. Hopefully, McGee hadn't realised that it was his boss that he had been spending his lunch hour with.

* * *

Tony tossed another ball of paper across the squad room, hitting McGee squarely in the chest.

"Earth to McGeek!"

McGee jumped and turned to face Tony.

"Sorry, what?"

"Finish running those reports, yet?"

McGee shook his head, his mind a million miles away. Tony frowned and made his way over to his desk.

"Something on your mind, Probie?"

"Just...something I saw on my lunch break."

"A girl?"

McGee shot him a glare.

"Yes, actually. With Gibbs."

"Really?" Tony was interested now.

"Yeah. They were outside the restaurant when I came out. Kissing."

"Was she hot?"

"Actually...it looked like the Director."

It finally clicked in Tony's mind and he kept his expression carefully neutral.

"Come on, Probie. Gibbs and the Director? They'd be more likely to kill each other."

McGee frowned, still unsure.

"It sure _looked_ like her."

"Looked like who, McGee?"

The young agent jumped at the sound of his boss's voice and Tony fought the urge to laugh.

"No one, boss," McGee lied, his tone not convincing in the slightest, "Just thinking out loud."

"Do it silently."

"Sorry, boss."

As Gibbs walked to the elevator, he couldn't stop the smirk that came across his face.

* * *

"Jethro! How nice to see you. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Just wanted to see if you'd be willing to remove Jenny's stitches tonight."

The doctor frowned.

"Goodness, it's been two weeks already? Of course I will. How is Jennifer enjoying her vacation?"

Gibbs smiled.

"You know Jen. She's bored out of her mind."

Ducky laughed, nodding.

"Yes, I imagine she is. She never was one to slow down. I'll be by later tonight to remove her stitches."

"Thanks, Duck."

Gibbs turned to leave autopsy when the doctor's voice caused him to turn again.

"How is she doing, Jethro?"

He sighed.

"Not good," he admitted, "Most nights, at least when she's with me, she wakes up screaming. It takes her hours to fall asleep, she's drinking every night. It's bad, Duck."

The Scottish man nodded understandingly.

"Does she stay with you often?"

Gibbs nodded.

"Safer that way. I know she can't hurt herself if she's with me."

Ducky put his hand on the younger man's shoulder, looking at him seriously.

"She needs help, Jethro."

Gibbs pulled away, the look in his eyes hard.

"She's getting it."

"Jethro, I didn't mean to imply that-"

Before he could finish, Gibbs had disappeared into the elevator, leaving the doctor wondering if perhaps he should have kept his mouth shut.

* * *

Jenny sighed as she flipped through the book on her nightstand and tossed it aside. She was going crazy not being at work, but she had understood the reasoning behind Jethro's insistence. Maybe taking a break from the heavy stress of her job would be a good thing in the long run. She hadn't cut herself in two weeks and if she was being completely honest, she was suffering from major withdrawals. She craved the rush that the blade gave her, and her hands started shaking just at the thought.

"Stop it," she told herself sternly, "This is stupid."

She picked up her phone and dialed Jethro's desk number, hoping he could provide a much-needed distraction. It rang three times before she heard his familiar answer and she smiled.

"It's me. Are you busy?"

"Nope. Everything okay?"

"I'm bored," she said truthfully, "Distract me?"

She could almost hear his frown through the phone.

"Read a book. Watch television."

She sighed, running her free hand through her hair.

"You don't understand. That's not good enough. I need distracting from something else."

Her meaning finally clicked and when he spoke next, his voice was softer.

"Are you okay?"

"For now," she answered, "I'm afraid of what I might do, though. I can't stop thinking about it. My hands are shaking."

"Do you need me?"

She shook her head, then remembered he couldn't see her.

"No..I just needed to hear your voice."

He was silent for a moment and she frowned. What was he thinking?

"Please," he said finally, "Be safe."

"I'm trying. Come by after work?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

She smiled.

"I love you. And Jethro? Thank you."

"You're welcome."

She hung up and stood, deciding that she needed to find something more appealing to wear. The clothing in her closet was almost all work clothes and it occurred to her that she didn't have anything nearly nice enough for what she was planning. A shopping trip was definitely in order.

* * *

When he knocked on Jenny's door, the last thing he expected was the sight of her in a form-fitting green dress that he was sure would kill him. The fabric was dusted with glitter, a slight beading at the breast, and the shade perfectly complimented her eyes. Her heels made her legs look impossibly longer, and he whistled.

"Wow."

"See something you like, Jethro?"

He tilted his head and smirked.

"Absolutely. What's the occasion?"

She took his arm and pulled him in the door. It shut slowly and she immediately crashed her lips into his. One hand wound into her hair and the other found her hips. She gasped as he let his tongue explore her mouth and he backed her into the wall. She laughed breathlessly as her back hit and he smiled as he leaned down to kiss her throat.

"You never answered my question," he said softly.

"Hmm?"

"What's the occasion?"

"You," she replied simply.

She kissed him again and he pulled her closer to him. She trailed her hands down his chest and he let his own hands roam over her body.

"Jen, wait."

She frowned.

"What?"

"Ducky's coming by."

"Why?"

"Take out the stitches."

Fear flashed in her eyes and he touched her cheek reassuringly.

"Don't worry. It doesn't hurt."

She didn't look as though she entirely believed him and he kissed her cheek.

"I'll be right here the whole time."

She kissed him again and he tangled his fingers in her hair. She moaned as he touched her skin and he smiled against her lips.

"Jen?"

"Yeah?"

"I like the dress. But I think it would look even better on the floor."

She opened her mouth to speak and the soft knock at the door stopped her. She moved to answer it and he couldn't help the way his eyes shamelessly followed her as she walked past him. The open door revealed Ducky and he smiled when he saw her.

"Good evening, Jennifer. You look lovely."

She smiled at his compliment.

"Thank you. How are you, Ducky?"

"Very well, thank you," he answered as he stepped inside, "But perhaps a better question would be how are you?"

She exchanged a look with Jethro and he nodded encouragingly. She sighed.

"I've been better," she said quietly.

He nodded, gesturing for her to sit down. She did so, and Ducky sat across from her, noting how badly she was shaking.

"Just relax, my dear. I assure you, this won't hurt."

Jethro sat next to her and reached for her other hand. She gripped it so tightly that her fingers were white as snow, and Ducky smiled at the action. It was very touching to see how much they cared for each other. He pulled out a small pair of medical scissors and at the glint of metal, Jenny turned her head away.

"Calm down, Jen," Gibbs said gently, "It's not going to hurt."

Still, she closed her eyes and Ducky took that as his cue to begin. He swiftly began cutting the thread, glancing up at their entwined hands every so often. He smiled when he saw Gibbs raise her hand to his lips and within minutes, he had finished. When he released her arm, Jenny warily opened her eyes and glanced at him.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"Nope," he said with a smile, "I've just finished."

Her eyes widened and she looked down at her arm. There was a thin white scar running the length of her forearm, but it wasn't nearly as noticeable as she had feared. Ducky patted her arm gently and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you, Ducky."

"It was no trouble at all, my dear. Have a good night, and take care of yourself."

She nodded and Gibbs stood to walk him to the door. As he stepped out on the porch to thank him, Ducky looked at him seriously.

"Keep an eye on her, Jethro."

"Always planned to. But why?"

"There's a sadness behind her eyes. It's buried deep, but it's there if you look hard enough. I wouldn't leave her alone for a few days."

Gibbs nodded and thanked him. As he watched the doctor drive off, he frowned. Was there something Jenny wasn't telling him?

"Are you going to stand out there all night?"

Her quiet voice shook him from his thoughts and he turned to smile at her.

"No. In fact, I believe we were in the middle of something before we were interrupted."

He followed her back inside and as soon as the door locked behind him, her mouth claimed his desperately. When he led her up the stairs, she laughed as he started to push the dress from her shoulders.

"Don't tear it, Jethro. It was expensive."

"Bill me," he growled as it pooled at her feet.

The heels came next and he backed her up to the bed, smiling as she sat down. He tossed his shirt aside and when she undid the button on his jeans, he kissed her again. Shivering at the feeling of her fingers on his skin, he kicked off the remainder of his clothing. He tried to push her into the mattress and she smirked, flipping them so that she straddled his hips. He reached up to brush her hair being her ear and she kissed his throat, smiling as his hips moved against her.

Slowly, she lowered herself onto him and he immediately jerked beneath her. She gasped as he raked his teeth over her skin and when his hips moved again, she closed her eyes.

"Jethro," she whispered, gripping his hair, "I missed you."

He hummed in response and flipped them so that she was under him, capturing her breast with his lips. He swirled his tongue, eliciting a low moan and she arched into his body. Her head tipped back and he used the opportunity to bite gently on her pulse point. She cried out and he sucked the spot lightly.

"Jen..."

She twisted her body and before he knew what had happened, he was under her once again. She smirked at him and kissed his face sweetly. Her hair swept into his eyes and he inhaled the scent of her perfume. Every thrust of his hips caused her breath to catch in her throat and a low moan fell from her lips as she moved. He knew that she was close and he reached up to touch her face.

"Jen. Look at me."

Her eyes locked with his and he smiled. She tried to keep her gaze on his, but as she felt it hit, her eyes closed and she moaned. The sound of her orgasm sent him flying over the edge and when he opened his eyes, she had collapsed on his chest, her breath heavy.

"I love you," he whispered as he kissed her hair.

"I love you more."

* * *

Later that night as they laid in the darkness, Jethro found himself staring at her arm. The scar shone bright in the moonlight and he kissed it gently. Jenny raised her head from his chest and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"Jen, are you happy?"

She didn't answer right away and he wondered if he should have mentioned it.

"With you or in general?"

"In general."

"No," she answered honestly, "but you make me happier than I've ever been."

He brushed his lips against her temple and smiled.

"I guess I'll take that."

She settled back into his arms, lightly running her fingers over his skin. Before she fell asleep, she could have sworn she felt a tear drop into her hair.

* * *

The man's voice, loud and angry, reached Gibbs and Jenny's ears as they made their way down the stairs into the squad room and they both frowned. He was identified as Commander Wallace when asked and was apparently not happy with being held for questioning regarding a missing Lieutenant in a case they were working.

"What's going on?" Jenny asked, her eyes lighting on each of them.

"Ma'am, I don't have any information for you, and I refuse to be held here against my will. I want to speak to the person in charge."

"You are," came Jenny's stern reply.

Gibbs glanced at her and felt a surge of pride for the woman next to him. She'd come such a long way from when she'd been his probie.

"I don't have to put up with this. I have rights."

"You're not being charged. We just have some questions," Tony reminded him.

It happened so quickly that it seemed simultaneous. Gibbs saw the flash of metal, heard the shot followed by Ziva's shout, and his ears rang from the echo. He felt rather than saw Jenny's body hit the floor and as Ziva tackled the commander, he knelt down to assess the situation. Jenny's right hand was covered in blood as she pressed it into the wound that was now part of her thigh. Her left hand was placed over her mouth as she tried to regulate her heart beat and she closed her eyes, breathing heavily.

"Jen. You okay?"

She didn't answer and he tapped her cheek lightly with the back of his hand.

"Focus, Shepard. Stay with me."

She looked up at him and nodded, her eyes slightly glassy. He glanced down into the squad room and saw that Ziva still had the commander in her tight hold and Tony's own gun was trained carefully on him. McGee also had his weapon out, and Gibbs was never more proud of his team.

"McGee! Call Ducky. Get him up here now. Director's hit."

The young agent nodded and picked up the receiver at the nearest desk. Gibbs turned back to Jenny, placing his hand over hers to apply more pressure to the pouring wound.

"Jen, you still with me?"

"I'm fine, Gibbs. Take care of him." The pain was evident in her voice.

He shook his head.

"I'm not leaving until Ducky gets here."

"You won't have to wait long, Jethro. I'm here."

He glanced over Jenny's shoulder to see Ducky standing there and moved aside. The doctor was by her instantly and Gibbs stared down at him.

"How bad is it?"

"Hard to tell while it's still bleeding."

Gibbs turned to his team and took a step forward.

"Ziva, get that bastard into an interrogation room and if he resists, shoot him."

Ziva hauled the man up from the floor and pushed him into the elevator with a force that made Gibbs smile in spite of the circumstances.

"Jethro?"

Jenny's strained voice caused him to turn and he glanced down at her. She was deathly pale and he tried to hide just how worried he truly was.

"Yeah?"

"Destroy that bastard," she said, her voice angry even when she was so weak.

He nodded once and made his way down the steps, punching the elevator button. He only hoped that he wouldn't kill the man.

* * *

Commander Wallace sat nervously in the interrogation room as Gibbs stared at him silently, waiting. Finally, Gibbs spoke and his voice was colder than any of his team had ever heard.

"Do you realise what you've done? You shot the director of a federal agency. You were initially only wanted for questioning. Now it's assault with a deadly weapon."

He stood and walked around to the other side of the table, leaning down so that his voice was inaudible to his team listening on the other side of the wall.

"You also shot the woman I love," he said dangerously.

Commander Wallace's eyes widened and he turned to look at the agent behind him.

"I didn't mean to hit her. It was just supposed to intimidate her. Scare her a little."

Gibbs smiled.

"You don't know her."

McGee looked at Tony and Ziva, whistling low.

"I've never seen Gibbs this pissed."

Tony kept silent and Ziva frowned.

"She was his partner. It's a special bond."

"Yeah, six years ago," McGee pointed out.

Tony shook his head.

"Once a partner, always a partner."

Tony's phone rang suddenly, causing them all to jump and he answered it quietly.

"DiNozzo."

"Tony, tell Gibbs I need to see him upstairs."

"Yes, ma'am."

He clicked it shut and McGee eyed him curiously.

"Was that the Director?"

"Yeah."

"She okay?"

Tony gave him a look that he couldn't quite identify and made his way towards the interrogation room.

"I don't know, Probie. I didn't ask."

He opened the door and looked at Gibbs, unsure if he wanted to speak to him.

"What, DiNozzo?" Gibbs barked.

"Director wants to see you."

Gibbs nodded and headed off, leaving Tony alone with their shooter. Tony eyed him thoughtfully and tilted his head.

"You definitely screwed up this time."

* * *

He wasn't sure what to expect when he opened the door to Jenny's office, and when he saw the blood on the handle, he frowned. Jenny was lying on the couch, her eyes closed as Ducky finished bandaging her thigh and when he shut the door, she glanced up at him.

"You okay?"

She nodded slowly and Ducky stood, closing his medical bag.

"She was very lucky, Jethro. The bullet exited cleanly and miraculously missed every major artery. If it had been a few inches to the left, we would be having a very different conversation in the morgue."

Gibbs knelt next to her and examined her closely. Her skin was still paler than usual and her skirt was stained an even darker shade by the blood that had seeped through.

"Jen?"

She raised her eyes to his and he could still detect a hint of glassiness reflected in them. He smiled at her reassuringly and took her hand in his own.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded. Her silence was beginning to unnerve him and he sighed.

"Come on, Jen. Talk to me."

Ducky excused himself to wait by Cynthia's desk and when the door shut, Gibbs kissed her cheek lightly. She wouldn't meet his eyes and he snapped his fingers in front of her eyes.

"Shepard. Look at me."

"Don't call me that. I'm not your probie anymore."

Her voice was soft, but at least it was something.

"You should go home, Jen. Get some rest."

She nodded and he held out his hand to help her stand. She balanced herself carefully on her uninjured leg and he helped her slowly to the door. When Ducky saw them, he wrapped an arm around Jenny's waist and Gibbs released his hold on her.

"Can you help her to the elevator? I'll be right there, but I need to get the commander's weapon so I can put it into our evidence collection."

The doctor nodded.

"Of course."

Gibbs could feel the eyes of his team on him as he walked down the stairs and when McGee spoke, it was with some anxiousness.

"Boss? The Director okay?"

"Yeah. She'll live. Where's the commander's weapon?"

Ziva handed it to him and he nodded.

"Going to Abby's."

The protective look on his face as he watched Ducky lead Jenny to the elevator didn't go unnoticed by any of them and McGee looked to the Senior Field Agent curiously. When Gibbs stepped into the elevator, McGee sputtered.

"Did you see that? Definitely interesting."

"I agree," Ziva said softly.

Tony was silent, keeping the information he possessed to himself. He would never betray either of them and he smirked at the younger agent.

"To be fair, she was just shot, Probie."

* * *

Jenny smiled as he hit the emergency stop button on the elevator wall and he looked at her seriously.

"Jen. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Hurts like hell," she admitted, "but I've had worse."

His mind flashed back to the round she'd taken in the former Czech Republic and he nodded. She'd nearly bled out that night and the lifeless look in her eyes still haunted him. He kissed her and she wrapped her arm around him to steady herself.

"Soon as I give this to Abby, I'm taking you home."

She rested her head on his chest and nodded.

"I love you."

"Love you, too. And don't scare me like that again."

He flipped the switch and they were moving again. Kissing her once more before the doors opened, he wrapped his arm around her waist and she placed her own around his neck to keep herself upright. When Abby saw them coming, she threw herself on Jenny, hugging her fiercely.

"Director Shepard! You're okay! I was so worried."

Jethro's arm around her was the only thing holding her up and she tapped the scientist on the shoulder.

"Abby. Gently, please."

She jumped back as if she'd been burned and apologised profusely. Jenny waved away her apology and smiled warmly.

"Abs, need you to hang on the Commander Wallace's gun. He's going to be with us for awhile."

She nodded.

"We're heading out. The Director needs to rest, and I get the feeling that she might need help getting around."

Abby took the gun and hugged Jenny gently before offering a smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay."

"Thank you, Abby. Good night."

* * *

Once they were back in the elevator, Jenny turned to give Gibbs a very loaded look.

"How long are you going to keep him here?"

"Until I get what I need."

"Don't kill him, Jethro."

"He shot you, Jen!" Gibbs said indignantly, "He's damn lucky I didn't kill him!"

Jenny nodded.

"True, but right now, he's our only link to Lieutenant Montgomery. We need him alive."

They were silent for a moment and he laughed suddenly.

"What?"

"Hell of a day huh, Shepard?"

Jenny glared at him.

"Call me "Shepard" one more time, and I will remove your organs in alphabetical order," she threatened.

He smiled.

"Well, figured if you're going to get shot at like an agent, might as well address you as one," he replied innocently.

"I thought my days of being shot at because someone was pissed at _you_ were over."

She playfully glared at him and when the elevator doors opened again, he led her out with a supporting arm. They reached his truck and she frowned.

"I don't think I can..."

He lifted her into the seat and flashed her a smile. As soon as he slid into the driver's seat, he kissed her properly, taking in every detail. She laughed when he pulled away and he gave her a quizzical look.

"What?"

"Funny how my getting hurt always makes you want sex."

"Not true."

"Don't you remember that time you tore out my stitches in Europe when-"

"You started it."

She raised her eyebrows at him and sighed. She was much too tired to argue over small details with him.

* * *

"Abby, where's Gibbs?"

Abby turned, smiling at McGee, Tony and Ziva as they entered her lab.

"Gone. He took the Director home."

"He left? With Director Shepard?"

Tony slapped him on the back of the head and he winced.

"Did she stutter, Probie?"

"No, but..."

Abby laughed.

"Come on, McGee. She took a bullet to the thigh. You don't really think anything would happen, do you?"

McGee frowned, admitting that she was probably right. Tony and Ziva exchanged a knowing look and the smile that passed between them spoke volumes. They both knew that something as insignificant as a bullet wouldn't stop Gibbs and Jenny if they were truly determined. McGee frowned and made his way back to the interrogation room. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews makes me happy.**


End file.
